Falling into a Frozen Love
by Krazylovelife
Summary: Falling into a Frozen love is the story of how Jack Frost and Elsa fall in love. They had been friends every since they can remember but that all changes when Elsa accidentally reveals her powers to her people. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT READS MY STORY. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU GET THE CHANCE! THANKS AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to see light streaming through the window and tumbling onto my bed. My hair was messy and my blankets were all over the bed. It took me a little while to officially sit up and get out of my comfortable bed but the second my feet touched the ground it hit me; it was my coronation day. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I pulled out my dress and slipped it only as fast as I could. I then ran over to my vanity and began doing my hair.

As I did my hair, memories flooded back to me. My mother used to fix my hair all the time when I was younger. It made want to cry thinking of her but today I had to be strong. Today was the day I needed to show the people that I was the perfect person to become their queen. I finished pulling my hair into a bun and did my makeup. As soon as I thought I looked good, I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

"Hey snowflake." it called to me. I gasped and quickly turned around. "Jack! You startled me." I said almost too uptight. He chuckled. "I know I say this everyday but you are the most beautiful girl in Arendelle." I felt my cheeks get hot and pink as I was flattered. "Jack you're such a flirt!" I called as I hit him with a pillow. I then got up and grabbed my cape that was sitting on a chair. 'Can you help me put on my cape?" I asked. "Sure." He said as he walked over to me.

Jack Frost had been my friend ever since I could remember. He was always there for me throughout my life. He made me laugh and have fun. He didn't just make me feel good though. The time my parents died was the most tragic time of my life and he was there for me. Was the one to offer his shoulder to cry on. He was the one who knew all my secrets . . . including that I had powers. He also had ice powers as well. He could control the wind to making him able to fly. He was my only friend and my best friend I had and I was his.

"There." He said backing away. I looked pretty good for the most part. "Oh here." He said handing me my gloves. As he brought them to me, we became very close. I slipped them on and once I did our faces were inches apart.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want anyone to find out about you. I don't want you to get hurt." He said very seriously. I looked down at the ground. Most times, I couldn't control my powers very well and I didn't want to accidently use them at all during the coronation. I looked back into his pale blue eyes. His silver hair shimmered in the lighting. He was so devilishly handsome. But then I went back to thinking about my powers. "I don't have a choice." I said almost scared. He then gave me a slight nod and turned from and walked up to the window as if he were going to leave.

"Jack . . ." I called out to him. "Yes?" he answered turning back to me. His eyes searched in my eyes as if he were looking for an answer. "I just want to let you know that whatever happens tonight, you will always have a special place in my heart and I will always treasure our friendship." I stated. He gave me one last look and said, "Me too." The with that, he flew out the window and I was again alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One - Elsa**

I walked into the chapel doors to see a crowd of people along the benches. I walked with my head held high, but deep down inside, I was scared. I was scared that all of a sudden I would somehow show my powers. It couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

Once I finally got down to the head of the chapel. The priest got out a little tiara. It was simple but elegant. I bent down my head so he could put it on head. It fit perfectly. He then said a few words as I held the ceremony scepter. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." The priest finished. The crowd then repeated. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle" echoed the crowd and everyone clapped.

I did it I concealed my powers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack in the back clapping and smiling. There was nothing more rewarding. Now all I had to do was get through the ball.

The ball was wonderful. There was plenty of delicious food and the aroma smelled like heaven . . . . Chocolate. There was dancing and music. I talked to several people and people gave me several compliments but my eyes searched the crowd for Jack. Soon, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled to see Jack behind me. "Hey beautiful." He said with a playfulness in his voice. I giggled. "Hey." I replied. "Let's get some cake. I am famished!" He complained. I laughed. Classic Jack. "The cooks really out did themselves this time." I explained as we made our way to the refreshment table.

Soon, we found our way from the refreshment table to the gardens where we talked and talked. "Elsa, I have a question I have been dying to ask . . . . why did you shut yourself out from the world when you were younger? I mean, you could have led a normal life then an isolated one." He asked. I sighed. This would be tough to answer. "You see, when I was younger I learned that my powers were growing and I was capable of doing more things with my magic than I had ever originally thought. I didn't know that my magic could hurt people." He was about to interrupt until I shushed him and I began to talk again. "When my mom was six months pregnant with a baby, we were going to name her Anna, but one day, we were playing a game of hide and go seek and I was hiding and my mom was trying to find me . I was hiding behind a curtain and she walked up to the curtain slowly so I didn't know she was there and she opened up the curtain very fast. I was startled and I accidently shot out some of my ice powers. It hit her right in the stomach. I started then laughing and laughing until she fell over. I yelled for my dad and we had to take her to the hospital. The doctor said my mom was going to be fine but the baby wasn't." I then started to cry. "I am a murder Jack. I killed my own sister!" I cried more and more. He then hugged me close as I cried more. Once I was finished crying I sat up and finished my story. "My parents still loved me, but they were devastated. I then locked myself up in my room and only left when I had to leave it. I never hurt anyone again." I finished. He took his hand and lifted up my chin so our eyes would meet. "Elsa, you are anything but a murder." He whispered. "Let's go inside." He suggested. I nodded as we made our way out of the garden.

When we came inside, we sat down in two chairs and watched everyone dance. He then smiled and tried his best to improve the mood. "Why don't we dance?" he asked smiling. "Oh Jack, I had to reject to all the other men that asked me. One thing I do not do is dance." I said with clarity. He made horse like sound as if he thought what I said was baloney to him. "Whatever . . ." he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. Before I knew it, we were gliding across the dance floor

"So, how is the whole guardian thing going?" I asked hoping for a positive answer. He gave me a sigh. "Not good. You are my only believer right now. Oh and Pitch, I got word from North saying that Pitch escaped." He exclaimed. I gasped. "No!" I said shocked. He only gave my sad nod. "Well it's better than –" But something cut me off, I saw a shadow hovering against a wall. It was moving in such a way as if it wanted me to follow it. Right after the dance, I gave Jack an excuse that I needed to go to the bathroom. But who needs to go to the bathroom when there is a creepy and unnatural shadow against the wall. What was that shadow?

**Hey readers! So I will try to finish at least one chapter everyday but please comment if you want more! Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Elsa**

I crept along the wall were the shadow stood still. I came so close to it that I thought I could have touched it. As soon as my finger came an inch close to it, it ran all the way outside to the ballroom balcony. I chased it out there and I paused looking around outside for it again. I looked behind me and looked at it against a wall. I was alone with the shadow. Something told me to turn around and head back, but I couldn't turn back. I walked up to it until the shadow jumped out of the wall and turned into a normal person . . . but it wasn't wearing normal clothing. It wore all black with a black cloak, shoes, hood, and robe. I couldn't make out it's face because of the black hood on it's head.

It suddenly grabbed my wrist and started pulling me. I tried to scream until the figure put a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I was being kidnapped. He pulled me along the building until I kicked and pulled and finally slipped my hand out of his grasp and I ran back out to the main part of the balcony. I looked behind me and the figure was gone. I breathed heavily thinking about what just happened. I stood on the balcony for a couple seconds grasping the rail.

I looked down at my hands and something caught my attention. One of my gloves were gone. When I slipped my hand free, the figure must have accidently took my glove instead. This was not good.

"Elsa!" I heard shouting behind me running up to me. "You were not in the bathroom. What happened?" He sounded dead serious. "I just . . . I just came out here for some fresh air. That's all." I lied. I walked past him going back into the ballroom. "Elsa, I know you too well. What happened?" he said walking behind me. "Jack don't push it." I said sternly still walking. "No. Elsa what are you not telling me? I –"I cut him off. "STOP!" I screamed turning around and accidently releasing ice particles all over the room. Everyone gasped and looked at me in terror. They all were scared of me . . . everyone except Jack. He just stared at me with his big blue eyes. I grabbed the door handle and ran out of the ballroom.

I ran out all the way to the fiord when I heard Jack's voice yelling behind me. "Elsa! Come back!" he yelled chasing after me. I looked at the water and put my foot down on the water turning the water to ice. I ran out into the water turning the water into ice with every step I took. I didn't look back till I ran off of the water. I saw Jack standing at the other end looking at me. I ran into the forest as fast as I could tears streaming down my face. I tripped on a root and fell to the ground. I took in a mouthful of bark and dirt but quickly got up again and kept on running. My face was covered in tears and some dirt but I didn't care. I almost hurt Jack and my people. I had to run away from Arendelle. I had to get away from Jack.

I walked for hours throughout the night until I was walking up North Mountain. The cold hit my face and froze my tears as they fell to the ground one by one. I left behind my people, my friend, and . . . . I then realized. I could use my powers. No one could judge me. No one would be afraid of me . . . and I didn't need to be afraid of hurting anyone. Finally realizing this, I tested out my powers for the first time in a long time. As I got more comfortable using my powers, I made things bigger and bigger. I started off with snowflakes and made my way to an ice staircase. When I got to the top of my staircase, I decided I'd build my own home.

I started and made the floor with the design of a giant snowflake and made giant ice crystal walls as well as a giant chandelier. I made several rooms and halls. When I was done, I ripped off my crown and threw it and started making my new dress.

I made my dress a blue turquoise color with see-through sleeves and a fitted dress with snowflakes and crystals all over my dress. I then made a long see-through train that was attached to my dress. I had to do something about my hair. I ripped my hair out from a bun into a long braid that I fell onto my shoulder. I stepped out onto my new balcony and gazed into the sunrise. I did it. I finally was free. To be myself. . . . Without hurting anybody. The only thing that pained me was not being able to see Jack. If only he could see me now.

**Please remember to comment on my latest chapters and tell me if you want more or if you like the story. It would mean a lot. I'll still try my best to come out with a new chapter every day. Thanks for reading****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-Jack**

**"**Why was I so hard on her? I pushed her so hard!" I muttered to myself. I took off flying not knowing where I was going. I felt so alone. I wanted to talk it out with her but I needed to talk to someone. Someone I knew well that I could trust. North. I could always talk to North whenever I feel sad or have any problems. He was almost like a dad I never had. I started speeding off toward his home.

The cold icy snowflakes whipped my nose. The winter had grown do much stronger than a few hours before. It was crazy. But that didn't matter right now all that mattered was Elsa. It took an hour or two to get there but once I stepped on the ground again, I realized something. Something was different between Elsa and me now. Something I couldn't explain. At that moment, I wish I could seen her. Talked to her. Touch her. I wanted to see her more than I ever had. I quickly knocked on the door and North immediately opened up the door. "Jack! Long time no-" He began. "We need to talk." I interrupted walking past him and into the house.

We went upstairs to talk. North sat in his big office chair as I sat on the small window seal. I put up my hood. "Jack, what's the matter? You know you can tell me anything." He tried getting me to talk. I sighed. Where could I begin? Should I tell him everything? Or should I just tell him coming here was a mistake? It was too late to turn back now. "There's this girl I never told you about. I knew her even before I became a guardian. She's a mortal and I met her when she was a child. Her name is Elsa. She's a princess where she lives. Arendelle. And uh . . . she sort of has powers. Ice powers." I said quietly. He gasped. "Ja . . . Jack I uh . . . I didn't know someone else . . . a mortal had ice powers like you!" He exclaimed not mad but just surprised. I gave a quiet chuckle. "Yeah. We clicked. We became friends. Year after year we became closer and closer. We were each other's only friends." I then told him all about her past. How her parents died, how I cheered her up, how she isolated herself from everyone . . . . and then I told him about what happened recently. From how we danced at the ball, to her running of the fiord. "The craziest thing of all is I want to see her so badly. I would give anything to talk to her or even just see her face. I miss her so much I can't even explain. I've wanted to see her more and more lately than I ever have before." I finished. He walked over slowly to the window seal and looked at me. He started into my eyes as if he'd find the answer to all of this in the reflection of my eyes.

"You know what Jack? I think you're right about how things have changed in your relationship. I think you're in love Jack." He explained. At first I was almost offended that he would ever say such a thing. "What?! In love?!" I shouted. I got up from the window seal and paced around. "That's crazy! Elsa and I are only friends! That's all we'll ever-" I then stopped talking. I walked slowly over back toward the window seal and sat down to consider it. Did I love her? Not as a friend but as a girl I loved? I thought about it for second or two before deciding and giving a title to the feeling I felt for her. "I . . . . I uh. . . I think I am." I said trying to say it out loud. "I was just too afraid to admit. I can't love her! I don't even know if she loves me!" I exclaimed. I looked into his dark green eyes before he could say anything more. "Jack, your feelings are not something you decide." He huffed. "What should I do North? I don't know what to do!" I complained. "Jack. You need to go and tell Elsa how you feel. Go talk to her. Things will clear up. You'll see. In time." He said. "How will I know where she is?" I asked puzzled. He laughed. "You'll know." He said as if he knew where she was. "Thank you North." I said as I picked up my staff.

I walked over to the window and opened it up. I stood on top of the window seal ready to jump out and fly. "Jack." North called. I turned around to look at his face one last time before I left. "Be careful." He said quietly. I nodded my head and turned back to the window. I fell forward out the window letting the wind catch me. "Elsa I'm on my way."

**PLEASE remember to comment! It would mean the world to me! Come back for more! I'll hopefully have a new chapter posted next time you come!**


End file.
